Get Up on the Floor
by No available name
Summary: "Last time he was at a bar he found Magnus Bane, who gave him his number and whispered in his year, "if you ever want to have a good time, call me,""


I'm confused on the lack of Magnus/Simon around so I decided to write one. It was supposed to be a small PWP one-shot, but this happened. There's still some porn, but it's mostly plot. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: don't own. Just having fun with the characters.

* * *

Simon's staring at the phone like when he was fourteen and a girl gave him her number. If you must know, he never did call her. It would seem he will be following the same path.

Except when she gave him her number he was completely in love with Clary, or so he thought. Now, he's girlfriend (and boyfriend) free and well, sleeping with Magnus couldn't possibly be that bad, right? Of course not, he is after all a warlock with a few hundred years of sleeping around in his pockets.

Simon doesn't understand how Alec saw that as a bad thing. Sure he would feel afraid to disappoint but Magnus has a lot to teach. He wonders if the old Simon, the human one, would feel like he does now.

Anyway, the point is: last time he was at a bar he found Magnus Bane, who gave him his number and whispered in his year, "if you ever want to have a good time, call me," and winked at him. If it had been a movie scene Simon would be rolling his eyes, because dude, could you be any more obvious?

But it's not a movie, it's real life and he's holding his phone where he already introduced the number and his finger has come close to almost clicking the green button for more than five times (or ten, but who's counting?).

He thinks back on how he got to this place, where he's seriously considering calling a warlock for a booty call.

When Clary and Jace finally won against Sebastian (with a bit of his help) Isabelle said she needed some time to sort out her priorities, which ended with her inviting him to a café where they broke up. Or she broke up with him. He hadn't been really upset. Two weeks without her hadn't been that big of a deal. He hadn't felt like calling her every minute of the day and it never happened a situation where he was like, "oh, I gotta call Izzie. She's going to love this."

In those two weeks he did a bit of thinking as well, and decided that he wasn't in love with Izzie, Maia or Clary. He was finally love free and he wanted to explore that. So, he knew that if she didn't break up with him, he would (or try until she understood and nodded, because he sucked at words – and hah, he loved vampire jokes).

That night he entered the first bar he could find (after Jordan made him a fake BI) and only realized it was a gay one five minutes later.

Still, he didn't leave and when a guy started chatting up with him in the beginning he was just being nice, because it felt good being wanted, being it by a guy or a girl, until the guy (he can't even remember his name) asked him to come home with him. Simon accepted because… well, why not? He didn't find the idea repulsive and if the guy tried something he wasn't ready for, he could definitely out power him.

It turned out there wasn't much he wasn't ready for and in those three months since the breakup he had slept with… well, a lot of people and really he's using the term people very loosely. Mostly he slept with humans, trying not to kiss them during the actual act because of the canines, vampires (the ones that didn't recognize him) which always turned a bit on the hard side (hah) when they kissed and the first time he ended with several cuts, two werewolves (yes, at once) and finally a witch.

He had been at Pandemonium the night before when Magnus had gone to him and they had started talking. Simon had been expecting it to be really awkward, since he couldn't remember an occasion where the two of them had been alone, but it wasn't. Magnus was a really funny and intelligent guy and when Simon looked back at his watch, more than an hour had gone by.

When Magnus had handed him the piece of paper, Simon had been surprised. And a little bit turned on but who could blame him? Magnus was really, really hot. He had always loved the warlock's eyes, and he was sure he was well built under all those clothes and he wanted to pull his hair during sex and okay, he really wanted to call the number.

Maybe it wasn't that he was afraid of rejection (Magnus hadn't drunk that much to not remember the events of the previous night), but maybe of it being just a booty call. It wasn't that he was looking for a relationship but it would be nice if by the end of the night he wasn't throwing his clothes at him and saying, "have a good night" which yes, has happened more than once. But those times he hadn't minded because he did want to leave.

He didn't want to be a date, he just… didn't want to be another number in an endless list and finally he was starting to understand Alec. But Alec was an idiot because Simon had seen the way Magnus looked at him and it had been even more powerful than how Jace looked at Clary, if that was even possible.

They hadn't talked about the events that had transpired three months before, or about Alec, Clary or any shadow hunter. They had talked about music, the Runaway show, because Simon was secretly a fan, manga, who Magnus couldn't read enough of and pretty much everything else.

Magnus hadn't seemed heartbroken. Sometimes he had gone quiet and his smile felt too forced, but mostly he had seemed like he always did, a guy too out of reach for Simon. Except it appeared he wasn't and Simon didn't want to not enjoy the opportunity.

He pushed the green button. Life wasn't made of the things you didn't do, it was made of the things you did and what if he became a number? At least he had been there.

"Hello, high warlock of Brooklyn here, who am I speaking to?"

"Ah, hi, Magnus. It's Simon. You gave me your number last night."

"Yes," he sounds amused. "I wasn't really expecting you to call."

"Oh," well, now he feels stupid.

"No, no, I mean it's a good surprise. I'm glad you called."

There's silence for a few seconds. Simon has never tried to arrange a booty call.

"Would you like to go watch a movie?" He asks because the truth is, he doesn't want to be just a booty call.

"Yes," he sounds surprise but sincere. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Oh, you can choose."

"Then, what about Sweeney Todd?"

Simon hasn't watched that movie yet so he accepts and they choose a place and date. Then Magnus disconnects, saying "see you later" and Simon is pretty sure he just arranged a date with a warlock.

Now, he's considering calling Clary with the news. They haven't seen each other much these last few months and contrary to what he felt while apart of Izzie, there are a lot of moments where he just wants to talk to Clary. She has been his best friend for more years than he has been alive and he doesn't want to severe a cut like that.

But now she's a shadow hunter, which means she's friends with Izzie and Alec, and he definitely doesn't want them to know. It's not that he's ashamed, if he was honest with his mother about being a vampire, then he can definitely be honest about who he likes to sleep with. He just doesn't want his ex-girlfriend to know he's taking her brother's ex-boyfriend on a date and wow, that should be a movie.

So, in the end he doesn't call Clary, like he hasn't done in more than three days, which may not seem like a big thing but there used to be days where they called each other after school, even thought they had just seen each other, and the conversation was never boring or filled with awkward silences.

He knows that he isn't just clinging to Clary, but to the idea he has of her. He still thinks of her as the little girl who broke her arm and, like he said, they've been friends for years. He isn't ready to let go of that bond because maybe, just maybe, it's the only thing that still reminds him of his human life. Sure, Rebecca accepts it but not in the same way. She asks questions, which usually he's more than happy to answer, but Clary… Clary acts like he's the same old Simon and maybe that's why he called Magnus, because the night before he hadn't asked what it was like being a vampire or anything like that.

He'd treated him like he always did, human or vampire. He missed that.

He finally leaves his room, noticing it's almost midday and decides to leave for work early. Yes, Simon now has a job. Someone has to pay the bills and Jordan is too busy being a werewolf.

He works at a McDonald's and could you be any more of a cliché? But it's good because it's a big place, which means he doesn't know anyone so they don't wonder at the fact that he doesn't eat. Not that he thinks they would, anyway. Working at a McDonald's doesn't exactly leave you hungry.

When Simon leaves the place, at seven pm, he has an hour until the date, which is good, since he smells terribly, like he always does after leaving the… well, calling it restaurant is being nice.

So, he showers and at a quarter to eight leaves his apartment.

Magnus is already there when he arrives and he looks good. Like, really really good.

He's wearing his hair in a ponytail, which Simon finds incredibly sexy for some reason, eyeliner, which is sexy as well, black jeans, black boots and a shirt advertising the next gay parade, which for some reason goes really well with the rest of the clothes, even though Simon doesn't think it would in other people. The pulled hair also allows to see Magnus' several earrings which, once again, Simon finds incredibly sexy and he's wondering why they didn't just agree on a booty call.

"Hi," he says and receives a smile in response, which in anyone else he would call shy.

"How was your day?" Magnus asks while they wait in line.

"Well, I slept for most of the morning and then I went to work."

"Oh, where?" Magnus actually sounds interested.

"In McDonald's."

"Really?" He's arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's actually cool. I mean, the smell is nauseating but after you get the hang of it, it's an easy job. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How was your day?"

"It was simple. The people I received had easy problems to solve," then Magnus tells him of one of them, a werewolf hit with a love potion and Simon is struck with the idea that he's on a day with a warlock, Harry Potter style (except with more gayness and less wood and okay, that was a bad joke), and this did not used to be his life.

They get the tickets, which Magnus buys, and Simon gets him popcorn.

"You know, I've found a spell that allows vampires to eat small proportions of food."

"Really?" Simon doesn't want to sound desperate, but he can't imagine spending eternity without ever eating pizza again.

"Yes. It's still not perfected but when I get it right, and I will," he winks, "you'll be my first guinea pig."

"Don't you know just what to say to get a boy all hot?"

Magnus looks at him in a surprised way and then starts laughing, almost bending over and getting a few stares.

"I can't believe you just said that. Remind me why we didn't do this early?"

_Because I was dating your boyfriend's sister, _he doesn't say but by the look in the warlock's eyes he can read it.

"You can't read minds, can you?"

"No. I mean, there are spells for that but they're temporary and take a lot of work."

"Oh, good. Oh my-" something, "if you did that would make you Edward and me Bella, which is insane because I'm the actual vampire."

"If you have to compare me to a mind reader I would prefer Sookie Stackhouse."

"Oh, that actually makes sense, since she is in a relationship with a vampire."

"How many books have you read? Right now she's with a were-tiger."

"What? I always expected her to be with Eric, even though I quite like Bill."

"Please, in the end she's going to end up with Sam."

"What? You're joking."

"Mark my words. Those two are ending up together."

"You're crazy," Simon answers but they're smiling at each other and then the movie is starting and he sort of doesn't want to look away from Magnus' face, which looks happy, but he does.

He lets his hand on the armrest and in ten minutes of the movie having started they're holding hands and Simon is pretty sure he has never done something like this before. It feels good.

When it's over they're discussing the end, which Simon feels was appropriated, and Magnus is against.

"I just didn't like all the songs," he says and Magnus pretends a shocked face. Well, he's probably pretending.

"You don't like musicals?"

"Not really."

"That's because you've never been to a real one. Next time I'm taking you to Broadway. Don't like musicals. Pff," Magnus mutters the last part but Simon isn't hearing because the warlock's considering a second date.

They talk while they walk and suddenly they're in front of Magnus' apartment and he's asking him to come in and what? Did he really expect another answer than a yes?

Inside it's warm and Magnus asks if he wants a bloody Mary, which Simon accepts.

Magnus pours two shots of vodka in his kitchen counter, pouring blood from a bottle from his fridge.

"It's not fresh, but it'll do the trick."

Simon accepts it, not asking why he has blood in his fridge. They drink it in one go and then Magnus walks around the counter and is kissing him, and isn't he tasting the blood?

Apparently he doesn't mind, because he picks Simon up and puts him on top of the counter which is really really hot.

Simon embraces him with his calves, pushing him closer and the kiss is messy, all open mouthed and tongues and he can taste the popcorn.

Magnus actually rips his shirt off and then he's kissing him all over his torso, taking a few seconds in each nipple, but most of his time is spent licking his belly button.

Then, he opens agonizing slow Simon's zipper, kneeling and looking up with those amazing eyes and Simon doesn't want him to blow him. Well, he does but mostly he wants to give Magnus the best time of his life because he has decided that if he's going to be a number, then he's going to be an unforgettable one.

So, he gets out of the counter and pulls Magnus up, who looks surprised, and then they're kissing and stumbling their way to the bedroom.

When they enter Simon throws Magnus to the bed and he would love if he still had his shirt, because he would like to give a strip show but as it is he asks instead, "how much do you like that shirt?"

Magnus just arches an eyebrow so Simon gets on with his plan and rips it in two.

"I've always wanted to do that."

Magnus laughs and there's mirth in his eyes and this time it's a slow kiss until Simon's moving on to his torso.

Magnus chest is hairless, muscular and filled with tattoos. Simon can't make sense of them (but that might be because his brain is slowly turning into puddle) but mostly they seem a lot of different drawings that in the end represent Magnus's life journey.

"I like your tattoos," he mutters into Magnus' stomach.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything," does he sound breathless? It seems to Simon that yes, he does, and he did that to the all-powerful warlock.

He looks up and smirks, because Magnus hasn't seen anything, either.

He uses his teeth to open the zipper (Tommy was really nice in teaching him that) and a shudders goes through Magnus' body.

"I will admit I was kind of expecting you to be a virgin."

Simon stops what he's doing and looks up, taking a leaf from the other's book and arching an eyebrow, without saying anything.

"Obviously, I've been proven wrong."

He smirks and goes back to the job at hand (or mouth) and after pulling the other's pants off he starts blowing on the boxers, even licking them.

"You're going to be the death of me."

"I'm not explaining that to the Council," Simon says and Magnus laughs, quickly stopping when Simon puts his mouth on the head through the boxers.

He does it for just a few seconds and then takes the boxers off, doing the same to the rest of his clothes.

"Where do you have lube?"

Magnus points at the bathroom and when he comes back with it, he takes his belt from the pants.

"I'm not into masochism."

Simon doesn't answer, instead going up Magnus' body, deliberating touching him, and grabs his hands, tying them to the headboard.

"You know, I always wondered why do people always have this sort of headboards? I mean, can you imagine someone being all: yeah, baby, gonna tie you up and then there's no headboard?"

Magnus sighs, but he's smiling, "you were doing so well at the silence sexy guy. Also, I choose a bed with a headboard like this for such occasions."

"Smart guy," Simon says and pecks him on the lips, kissing his way down.

He thinks of blowing Magnus, but instead grabs his legs and puts them over his shoulders.

"What are you- Oh my God!" Magnus says, arching from the bed.

Simon would smirk if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied rimming Magnus. It's something he has only done once, but that has been done more than once, and every time it was fucking hot.

He keeps at it for several minutes, until Magnus is no longer uttering words, instead just moaning and gasping.

"You really are going to kill me," Magnus says breathlessly when he stops and kisses his thigh.

"You have to admit, it would be a pretty epic way to die."

Magnus laughs, but it's as breathlessly as before.

Simon picks up the lube and puts it into two fingers, entering him quickly.

He adds another one, and scissors him for several minutes. When he stops, Magnus is almost shaking. Simon goes up and gives him a lingering kiss.

"Aren't you going to untie me?" Magnus murmurs against his lips.

"I'm hoping that you'll wish for me so much, your magic will accidentally liberate you."

"You're full of yourself, you know that, right?"

"Yes, but," he licks the other's earlobe. "When I'm done we'll see if it's underserving or not."

"Sounds like a challenge."

Simon smiles at him, hoping he can convey the feeling of Cheshire Cat.

He positions himself and slowly enters Magnus, whose mouth his on his neck.

They go slowly for several minutes until Magnus is closing on him and Simon really really likes when he does that.

"You can bite me," Magnus says and Simon looks surprised but sees no doubt in those cat eyes, whose pupils are dilated.

Simon nods and after kissing him, moves to his neck, kissing it for several moments until he bites.

It seems that like Izzie, Magnus likes being bitten.

He doesn't linger for long, having learned when to stop and then they're kissing again.

He starts moving more slowly.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Magnus asks in time with each move.

Simon smirks. "I told you I was going to make your magic crazy."

"Move, or I'll do more than untie myself."

Simon stops completely and draws back a little, with just his head inside the other. "Do it," he murmurs against the other's ear and then licks it.

Before he knows what's happening he's on his back and Magnus is riding him.

Simon grabs his hips and they move in time, at a quicker pace. They kiss and it's messy, full of tongue and spit and Simon finds one of the other's hands, linking their fingers, while the other scratches Magnus' back.

They don't last much, and when they've both come, Magnus draws out and falls on top of Simon, licking his chest.

"Who would have thought that Simon Lewis would have been able to make me lose control of my magic?"

"It's a gift," he says and they both laugh.

Then, Magnus is pulling the covers and they get under them.

"So, you want to take me to Broadway, ahm?" Simon says when they're cuddling. Well, cuddling may not be the word. None of them is being the big or the small spoon, instead Simon is on one side of the bed, and Magnus is on the other, but most of their bodies are still touching.

Magnus snorts, "I would take you tomorrow, but I'm not sure I can move. Also, stop smirking."

"I just fucked all energy from the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I deserve to be allowed some gloating."

"I'll give you gloating," he's silent for some seconds, "tomorrow, when I can actually move."

He rolls on the bed and puts the upper part of his body on top of Simon's. "But yes, I will take you to Broadway. And Paris, if you want."

"The only city in the world that New Yorkers actually fantasize about."

"The only thing Sex and the City taught us. Yes, I've read that too," Magnus says.

Simon smiles and when he receives one back, starts passing his hand through Magnus' hair.

"Broadway it is," he says and closes his eyes.


End file.
